Locked Doors
by JFishy
Summary: Elsa is locked in her room again. But this time, Anna is not going to let her push her off. Elsanna One-shot, don't like it don't read it. Incest


**A/N: Yes, it's the same story. I just corrected my spell mistakes. Thanks for warning me!**

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna called. "I know you are in there. Seriously, I can even hear you breathing." Nothing. "Please, let me in. Please. I need you now. And I hate the thought you are all alone inside this room. Just… please, Elsa. I don't want you to push me away from you all over again. I miss you."

Not even a word. Not even a '_go away Anna'. _That was sort of mean. If she had told her to go away wouldn't be that bad. At least she would know Elsa was listening.

That was driving her mad. She wouldn't let Elsa do that again. So she did one thing she was taught never to do. She opened the door.

She wasn't surprised at all. Elsa's room was frozen. Like, there weren't even a single spot where there was no ice. Even her mirror had turned into a big piece of ice.

Elsa was there, and for Anna, she'd never looked so small. She was curled beside her bed, her arms wrapping around her leg and her face hidden in her lap. Anna closed the door slowly, making her way to her sister. She sat by her side, arms wrapping around her tiny body. Elsa lifted her face, surprised with the warm contact. Her icy-blue eyes made its way to Anna's. The blonde didn't say anything at first, so Anna just hugged her even tighter.

"You – you shouldn't have come, Anna." Elsa muttered, as she pulled a snowflake away from Anna's hair. "You might get hurt as well. I don't want you to get sick."

"Bullshit." Anna shrugged. "You would never hurt me. And besides, I do have a killing immune system."

"I froze your heart once. _And _your head." Elsa said. "And if I remember, you are the one of us who gets sick easily."

"You didn't _mean _to hurt me." Anna pointed, as she made Elsa rest her head in her chest. "And you literally melt my heart." Anna concluded, showing a big smile to her sister.

"I didn't mean to hurt Kristoff as well." She said sadly. "But I did. Not meaning to hurt people doesn't make me less guilty, Anna."

"It was not your fault. You are the one who _always _told me that it's not the winter that makes people sick. It's the – well, I forgot, but I'm sure it's not the winter"" Anna concluded happy whit herself. "You're not mean, Elsa. I know you. And I'm pretty sure you'd never hurt him on purpose. So, please, get out of here! Jesus, it's freezing."

"You really should go." Elsa muttered, getting out of her sister's embrace.

"I can go now Elsa, but I still will keep coming back."

"I am a monster, Anna." Elsa said. "There's nothing you can do about it. I killed your friend, boyfriend, whatever – and you still keep coming back. Don't you see I cannot be saved?"

"Okay, first of all, no boyfriend. Ew. Kristoff was my friend." Anna held Elsa's chin, lifting her face. "Second of all, you're not a monster, so there is nothing to be done. And last, _I love you_. I really love you, and I care about you. More than I should, by the way. That's why I keep coming back. I care, Elsa."

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"I mean I love you. Like, love, love." Anna blushed. "A-and I know that this is wrong, and you're probably disgusted with me now, but damn Elsa, I can't control it anymore." She watched as Elsa looked at her still confused. "But that's not the point. I don't want you all by yourself again. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself and ignoring me, and I want you to – "

"Anna." Elsa cut her off. "Just shut up." She said, cupping her sister's cheeks and bringing her closer. It felt warm in her lips, and a nice warm. It tasted like chocolate, what made Elsa grin. Anna was addicted to it. "I love you too, Anna. A lot."

"That's wrong." Anna muttered. "But it feels wright."

"Love is love, honey." Elsa smiled at her. "It doesn't have to make sense."

"That's good. I mean, the love stuff, not the kiss – but you're good at it as well, and I mean at kissing, not that you're not good, 'cause you're gor – "

Elsa hushed Anna's lips, smiling at her. "Goofy." Elsa muttered. "None of this made sense, you know?"

"I was about to say you're gorgeous, and that does make sense." Anna smiled as she watched Elsa's cheeks turning red. "But about locking doors – "

"I know, sorry." Elsa buried her face into her neck. "No more lock doors, no more guilty. I'm getting out of this room"

"Oh, well, that was pretty easy" Anna said surprised. "Good. So, what now?"

"I'm starving." Elsa grumbled. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days." As she finished the sentence, her stomach made a loud groan, causing Anna a loud laugh.

"Probably because you haven't." Anna gave her a goofy smile before getting up and pulling her sister with her. "Come on, Elsa. Let's feed this little monster in your stomach."


End file.
